


Beards Are Made For Rimming (NSFW Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Beards, Co-workers, Draco's Birthday, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter comes back from a month-long mission where he clearly had no access to a decent razor. For the life of him, Draco can't seem to stop staring. He wonders how it would feel against his lips - and other sensitive areas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards Are Made For Rimming (NSFW Art)

**Title** : Beards Are Made For Rimming  
**Author/Artist** : anokaba  
**Pairing(s)** : Harry/Draco  
**Rating** : NC17  
**Word count/medium** : Photoshop  
**Warnings** : rimming, Draco's naked arse  
**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary** : Potter comes back from a month-long mission where he clearly had no access to a decent razor. For the life of him, Draco can't seem to stop staring. He wonders how it would feel against his lips - and other sensitive areas.  
**A/N** : Drawn for 's 2016 Birthday Party. Prompt - "Draco cannot stop staring at Potter's beard and imagining how it would feel when he kisses him." Anything else: Rimming. I tried to draw them kissing, but went straight to the rimming instead haha! I fail at backgrounds, so I claim no credit to the bg images used.


End file.
